


Inverted

by sarumilovemail



Series: Smoochtober 2018 [2]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Smoochtober 2018, for the nui uwu, middle school Sarumi, spiderman kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarumilovemail/pseuds/sarumilovemail
Summary: For the past couple weeks, Misaki has been acting strange. Saruhiko thinks he may finally have the answer as to why.





	Inverted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melonsflesh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonsflesh/gifts).



> This fic is for my nui and for her request on twitter for the smoochtober meme!!! I hope you like it love uwu ❤️❤️ also thank you Cass for reading this for me and helping me!

“You’re in the way.”  _ Again, _ he wanted to say, but he kept it to himself.

The expectant look before him warped into that of a large grin instead. It was a contrast to the frown he himself wore, but Misaki didn’t seem to notice. “Yeah, so?” Misaki’s eyes crinkled at the corners with how wide his smile was, completely unbothered with Saruhiko’s remark. “Gonna do something about it?”

Saruhiko tried not to react, but he couldn’t help the twitch in his fingers at his side, or the way his lips suddenly felt bare, and how Misaki seemed almost too far away, despite the mere inches between them. One simple sentence was enough to send his thoughts into complete disarray. 

Misaki had done this numerous times the past couple of weeks, and whenever Saruhiko had something to say about it, he would always make the same types of comments.

_ “Make me get down then, if it bothers you.” _

_ “I’m just hanging out here, don’t mind me!” _

Saruhiko didn’t know what had prompted Misaki to start hanging upside down from the stairs up to his loft, but it didn’t look like he would tire of it anytime soon. He had asked him at dinner once, only to get an enthusiastic summary of some hero - spider guy, as he put it - and motions of his hands as he explained the fight scenes. It still didn’t answer Saruhiko’s question as to  _ why _ Misaki was suddenly acting out an old movie he’d seen, though it was definitely strange behavior, to say the least. It was clear Misaki wanted something from him, but he couldn’t pin down what it was.

He had used a range of methods to get Misaki off the metal bars, though none of it seemed to be the answer. Saruhiko had tickled his sides to prompt him to get off, which while it had amused him at the time to watch Misaki struggle upside down in a fit of laughter, it had almost ended with Misaki falling on his head. Saruhiko had even gone and climbed past him once - with much difficulty - and left Misaki in a state of awe and disappointment. Last time however, he had completely ignored him and stayed downstairs while Misaki hung upside down, only to eventually give up from how uncomfortable it was as the blood rushed to his head.

Even after all that, Misaki still dangled in Saruhiko’s way. So, after a couple weeks, Saruhiko had resorted to find and watch this spider hero Misaki spoke so highly of. It wasn’t hard to find, despite the fact that spider guy was in fact  _ not _ the actual name of the hero. He had done it on a day Misaki was out at work, finally able to reach his computer in peace as he loaded the movie.

It was an average hero movie in Saruhiko’s opinion, packed full of all the typical fight scenes you’d come to expect from one. For everything Misaki had to say about the movie though, he had never mentioned the love interest. Misaki rarely watched anything that had to do with romance, and when he did, it was never without a bright pink face shrouded in embarrassment. His aversion to it could’ve been why he hadn’t mentioned it, but Saruhiko had another idea.

The omission of such a detail immediately caught Saruhiko’s attention when he compared it to real life. In one scene, Spiderman had hung upside down on his web with his love interest before him. She had rolled up the mask then to expose his lips, and the two had kissed. It didn’t seem like the type of thing Misaki would be into, but with his recent actions, Saruhiko wasn’t so sure...

He felt foolish to even contemplate it. Why would Misaki want to kiss  _ him _ , anyway? It was absurd.

It was highly unlikely, but Saruhiko allowed himself to think about it. Just how many times had Misaki told him to do something about it to get him out of the way? Had looked disappointed whenever he seemed to do the ‘wrong’ thing. Misaki’s face had always been a little red whenever they’d face each other while he hung upside down like that, but Saruhiko had always thrown the blame onto his position. Had it really been embarrassment all this time?

It was all too much of a gamble in Saruhiko’s eyes, but his body burned with the idea of Misaki’s lips beneath his. If he were to do nothing, surely Misaki would stop over time and he wouldn’t have to worry about this anymore. It was better to just let him get this weird little act out of his system and put the idea to the back of his mind...

That was easier said than done, however.

“Hey, earth to Saruhiko!” Misaki had started to wave his hands in front of his face, “What are you spacing out for? I’ve been talking to you, ya know!”

The display before him was almost comical. Misaki’s hair was all over the place, his face flushed as he moved his hands around. “Tsk, it’s nothing.” Without conscious thought, Saruhiko grabbed onto Misaki’s wrists to stop the movement.  _ Annoying. _ He hadn’t spaced out for  _ that  _ long.  Saruhiko leaned forward with the intention to flick Misaki on the forehead, when his reaction stopped him in his tracks.

Misaki’s eyes were wide with the proximity and his face was a deeper shade of crimson. It brought the idea Saruhiko had barely managed to push away right to the forefront of his mind again.  _ This reaction... _ It made Saruhiko’s heart race.

With Misaki’s legs wrapped around the very top bar of the stairs, their faces were right in front of each other. If Misaki just wanted to play around, there was no reason for him to be so high up, right? It was almost as though it was on purpose, like he had taken Saruhiko’s height into account...

_ Stop. _

This was a bad idea, he couldn’t - 

“S-Saruhiko...” Misaki’s voice was low, expectant even, and Saruhiko couldn’t help but feel a pull in that voice.

Maybe... If he were to test it out...

His body didn’t let him finish that thought. He moved forward in one smooth movement, their faces even closer together now. He could feel Misaki’s breath on his face as it tickled his skin, could even feel the electricity in the air as they stayed silent. As much as Saruhiko’s rationale told him not to do it, the fact that Misaki hadn’t pulled away was enough for Saruhiko to try and see how much farther he could push things.

His nose brushed against Misaki’s chin lightly as he angled his face, the skin there soft. “Misaki...” he muttered. He could see Misaki’s throat bob as he gulped, and when he licked his lips, Saruhiko didn’t have it in him to pull away anymore.

Their lips met in a tentative kiss, with Saruhiko’s bottom lip on Misaki’s top one. It was a bit awkward with the angle - and their lack of experience - but the touch alone was enough for Saruhiko to feel like he’d just made the best decision of his life.

Still, a part of him was worried he’d misread things, the thought in the back of his mind even as all of his body screamed the opposite. As much as he wanted to stay like this forever, Saruhiko had started to pull back as his nerves got to him. For all he knew, Misaki was only in a state of shock and that was why he hadn’t broken the kiss yet.

That thought was blown out of the water however, when Misaki used Saruhiko’s hold on his wrist to his advantage. With the pull of his wrist, Misaki brought the two of them closer swiftly. It made them both press deeper into the kiss, and it sent a pleasant tingle throughout Saruhiko’s body.

He wasn’t in this alone - Misaki wanted this too.

Hell, for  _ weeks _ Misaki had wanted this as he waited for Saruhiko to kiss him.

Saruhiko couldn’t help but smile into the kiss at that. He felt so elated, his body light and airy as they stayed close together. It lasted but only seconds, but when they pulled apart, the smile on Misaki’s face was a goofy, content one. Saruhiko was sure he mirrored that expression. Without a word, the two met with another peck of their lips, and another, and another...

If this was what things lead to, Misaki could get in his way anytime.


End file.
